Sleet-Man
Sleet-Man is part of a group of four Robot Masters constructed by Dr. Wily. A cool-headed battle Robot, his weaponry freezes things violently, warping the landscape and damaging his foes. Physical Appearance Sleet-Man stands at an unusually tall and intimidating height, with a ghastly cyan-and-white pattern on his armor. His gauntlets and helmet have a thin layer of ice in addition to their cyan color, and his boots have the same cyan color, though no ice coat. His armor's design is fairly simple, with the only decoration coming from small wings on either side of his helmet. Weapons/Abilities Sleet-Man's powers are based on freezing the environment, always doing it violently so. His signature weapon is the Sleet Spreader, which fires several white capsules into the air. Upon contact with any surface, they freeze it violently, including upon contact with a foe. This primarily serves an offensive purpose—Sleet-Man freezes a foe, then strikes them to do serious amounts of damage in one fell swoop. His only other ability is the Sleet Skates, in which he freezes his feet, then skates forward in a form of mad-dash. Steering and control are nearly impossible with this maneuver, but its speed more than makes up for it. Sleet-Man's obtained weapon is the Sleet Spreader, which functions similarly to Sleet-Man's weapon of the same name. Note that this weapon only has seven shots before it runs out of ammunition. Personality Sleet-Man is always cold and calculating, with a tendency to completely ignore others and consider things carefully before making a decision. Lacking a moral compass, he will always do what benefits him, though his overcalculation often leads to the conclusion that helping others now will benefit him in the long run. He can be slow to act at times, but he believes in being slow to make the right decision is far better than being quick to make the wrong decision. Backstory Sleet-Man was constructed as the first of the Wily Vortex Squad, a team of four Robot Masters designed to lure Mega Man into a trap. He cunningly rampaged through the city streets, but was eventually detained and captured by Mega Man. Even though he distrusted Wily for his poor craftsmanship, he also bore no alliance to Light, and after a complicated process to prove he no longer had any allegiance to his builder, Sleet-Man became a bit of a wanderer. He was last seen exploring the Antarctic with Dr. Light's Robot, Ice-Man. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Sleet-Man was initially conceptualized solely for the purpose of giving Mega Man four starting weapons when he appeared in a Mega Man/Friendship is Magic crossover I was working on writing at the time. The team that gave the four weapons became known as the Wily Vortex Squad. When a Robot Master tournament came to surface, I decided to excavate some old Robot Master concepts I had left unused, including the Wily Vortex Squad. His story is comparatively lackluster to some of my other characters, but he has a nice character behind him. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Mega Man Series Characters